Deeper Down The Rabbit Hole
by UnderADeadNySky
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are alone this morning. Whatever will they do?


**-DEEPER DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE-**

"Haruka..." a voice said.

"Haruka!" she felt her shoulders shake.

Then she heard what sounded like running and before she could look she felt a person thump down on her back.

"Ahh!" Haruka yelled.

"Hmmph...I don't weigh that much, Haruka..."

Haruka chuckled. She knew who this person was.

"You're right, Michiru. You're as light as a feather."

"Muuuuuuch better." Michiru said, getting off her lover's back and laying down next to her.

Haruka stared into her partner's deep blue eyes. They were calm and serene, and they put her in the same mood.

Then she thought of what time it must be. Then thinking of the time made her think of Setsuna. Then thinking of Setsuna made her think of Hotaru. Her head hurt. Too much thinking for one who had just woken up.

"Something wrong, dear?" Michiru asked, noticing.

Haruka sighed.

"What time is it?"

Michiru smiled.

"About ten." she told the blonde.

"Wow, we sure slept in today."

Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"There's no _we_ in this equation, Haruka. I've been up since six. After Setsuna and Hotaru had been gone for a while, I got lonely and needed some companionship, so I woke you up."

"Oh." Haruka said. "Where did Setsy-chan and Hime-chan go off to?"

"They drove into Tokyo for the day."

A smile crept across Haruka's face.

"So, then...it's just you and I here today?"

The same smile graced Michiru's features as she began to strip off her clothes, as her lover was already gorgeously naked.

"It does appear that way doesn't it?" she said, pushing the blonde onto her back.

Michiru climbed on top, straddling her partner, and leaned down to kiss her hungrily.

When the long kiss ended, Haruka said,

"Wow, someone's in the mood..."

Michiru began to play with Haruka's sandy blonde hair.

"Like you're not?"

Haruka grinned.

"I don't recall ever saying that I wasn't..." she said.

Michiru began to plant little kisses along Haruka's jaw-line and neck, occasionally caressing her lover's earlobes with her tongue.

Haruka gasped softly as she felt Michiru's tongue lightly touch her ear.

Michiru grinned impishly into Haruka's neck.

"You like this don't you, baby?" she whispered seductively into Haruka's ear, giving it a light kiss.

"Your such a tease, Michi." Haruka managed to say between gasps.

"I know." Michiru giggled.

Michiru smiled a wolfish smile and then lightly bit Haruka's earlobe and above.

Haruka let out a loud moan and tried to reach up and grab Michiru's left breast.

"Uh, uh, uh..." Michiru teased, pinning her partner's wrist down on the pillow beside her head.

Michiru began to play with Haruka's right breast. She fiddled around for a while, but, knowing what her lover so desperately needed, she started to move her hand lower.

Michiru's expert fingers ran over Haruka's clitoris again and again, inducing louder and louder moans.

"Oh," Michiru said teasingly, "Is there something that you want, love?"

Haruka nodded furiously, panting and groaning.

"Please, Michi...please..." the blonde begged.

Michiru smiled.

"As you wish, my dear." she said, sliding two fingers into her lover's hot, wet center.

Haruka moaned loudly, throwing back her head and arching her back so that rose off the bed.

"Oh, god, yes!" she cried, reaching her arm around to rest it on Michiru's back.

Michiru just smiled again, sliding another finger in, totaling three.

Haruka gasped at the third digit's entrance and whispered into her darling's ear,

"Please, Michiru. Please make me come..."

Michiru started using her fingers to rub one of Haruka's many internal hot spots.

"Oh, yes! Right there!" she cried out, moving her hips in perfect rhythm with her partner's hand.

Haruka could feel herself building toward a hard orgasm, and started to pant harder.

"Oh god, Michi, I'm so close...please..._please_, make me come." Haruka begged desperately of Michiru.

Michiru just smiled and quickened her pace.

Just as Haruka was starting to come, Michiru pulled all three of her fingers out of Haruka's center.

Haruka gasped and squealed in frustration. She began to writhe on the bed, whimpering and moaning.

Michiru sat back with a smile on her face, admiring her work.

_She's so adorable. Should I make her come?_

Michiru nods to herself and reaches her hand slowly in between Haruka's legs.

"Oh, please, Michiru..." Haruka whined.

"As you wish, love." Michiru whispered softly, sliding three fingers back into Haruka's dripping, hot center.

Michiru started a hard and fast rhythm, quickly taking Haruka over the edge.

Haruka screamed in pleasure and quickly passed out.

Michiru gazed lovingly at her partner.

_She's so beautiful. She came very hard. She'll be out for a while._

She raked her fingers through Haruka's sweaty sandy blonde hair. Then she kissed her ever so delicately on the lips.

Then Michiru sat back and started to feel just how big her own sexual tension had grown to be.

She looked at her Ruka and made an internal decision and laid back on the pillows closing her blue eyes.

Michiru moved her own hand down to her center, and felt how wet she, herself, really was.

She started to rub at her own clitoris furiously.

Michiru opened her eyes in surprise when she suddenly felt another hand there that did not belong to her.

Kneeling over her and looking into her blue eyes were a pair of teal eyes. It was Haruka.

"Now, now Michi. Why didn't you wake me up so I could _**help**_ you pleasure yourself?" Haruka whispered, seductively.

Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes, but she did not stop what she was doing with her hand.

"You seemed down for the count. I suppose I underestimated you, my dear." Michiru said between light moans.

A cat-like grin appeared on Haruka's face as this time she slid two of her own fingers deep inside of Michiru.

Michru moaned loudly when Haruka entered her.

"Oh, Haruka, take me..." she groaned, but she did not stop rubbing her own hand over her clitoris in time with Haruka's hand.

Haruka smiled as she saw this, and started to pump her fingers deeper and move them faster into Michiru's hot, wet enterance.

"Ruka...please...faster...oh...oh...I'm coming!" Michiru cried out between moans.

"It's ok, Michi, I've got you." Haruka cooed, still loving Michiru hard and fast with her hand. She even sped up a bit, just to ease things along for her partner.

"Haruka!" Michiru passionately called out.

Haruka could feel Michiru's inner wall muscles contracting fiercely and tightly around her fingers.

_So beautiful. _Haruka said inwardly to herself.

When Michiru's hard orgasm began to ebb, Haruka stopped what she was doing and took her lover into her arms, whispering softly to her.

"That's my good girl." she murmured to Michiru, who was practically purring with happiness.

"I love you, Ruka." Michiru said.

"I love you more." Haruka replied.


End file.
